


Voicemails and Lettuce

by serapheim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missing Friends, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, Texting, Voice Messages, foolish things, messaging, voice mail, worlds apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong gets a random voicemail from Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemails and Lettuce

**Author's Note:**

> All is fiction. Not real. Never happened.

Jajeoong yawned and stretched arms above his head. He had been working on this song for his new album for several hours. It was time for a break.

He stood up and silently padded to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water. Staring at the contents of his enormous fridge, he contemplated what to have for lunch, when a blinking light on his cellphone caught his attention.

He picked the cellphone from where it was lying on the marble countertop and saw that there was a voicemail from Yoochun.

He blinked.

A message from Yoochun was far from surprising, but usually his friend preferred to text. And wasn’t it middle of the night in L.A.?

Jaejoong checked the clock app and indeed it was past midnight in that part of North America. Curious, he clicked on the play button.

“Jongie,” Yoochun’s voice drawled from the tiny speaker. “I found an amazing nightclub here in L.A.! They make killer tequila shots!” His speech was slightly slurred and there was a clinking noise and music in the background.

Jaejoong chuckled.

“Wish you were here, Jae. Talk to you later.”

Smiling, Jaejoong sent him a quick text, “Why are you sending me drunk voice messages in the middle of the night?”

Setting the phone back on the counter, he bent and fished out a lettuce from the fridge. He might as well eat something healthy.

His phone vibrated, as he was rinsing the leaves.

Jaejoong wiped one hand on the jeans and picked up the phone.

Another voicemail.

“Yeah, it is middle of the night! How did you know I was drinking?!!”

Jeajoong snorted. Obviously, Yoochun was even drunker than he initially thought.

“Because you are in a nightclub!” He typed, adding ‘you idiot’ mentally. “And we have been drinking too often together, so I know your drunk voice pretty well.”

He just started cutting the leaves, when his phone signalled the arrival of yet another voicemail.

Jaejoong only rolled his eyes and took the phone. 

“You know me so well, Jongie. My best friend, my soulmate. Why aren’t you here?” Yoochun sounded sad. 

Sighing, Jaejoong typed, “You are in L.A. filming a movie and I am in Seoul writing music. That is why.”

Lettuce, cherry tomatoes, a bit of goat cheese and a drizzle of olive oil. All the while Jaejoong was eyeing his phone wearily, awaiting a voicemail any second. But it had been almost fifteen minutes before his cell buzzed again.

“It is fucking not fair,” Yoochun was speaking English, his vowels off and alien due to the amount of consumed alcohol. “I want to be where you are. I don’t care. But I have to be there. I fucking miss you, Jae. Everything is not exactly right here. It is wrong. Feels wrong. I need you.” His was voice was getting quieter and quieter and Jaejoong could barely hear him by the end of the message.

He swallowed around the limp in his throat.

No matter how much time had passed, no matter how far they were from each other due to their solo careers, the need to be close to each other stayed as strong as years before. It was easy to get caught up in the every day routine and excitement of work and music, but he could feel the absence of Yoochun like a physical wound every single day. His friend, his brother, his soulmate. His everything.

Yoochun was right, it was fucking unfair. But they were both adults and had their own respective careers. They couldn’t just hang out with each other all days long. They had their obligations, commitments. Even more so than before.

That was why Yoochun was in an L.A. night club, and Jaejoong was making lunch in his Seoul apartment.

“I know how you feel,” he texted back. “I miss you too. But there is nothing I can do, Chunnie. Stop drinking and go to bed.”

The salad had lost its appeal, but Jaejoong still settled at the counter on a bar stool and chewed on green leaves, trying to convince himself, that he should not be worrying about Yoochun. He was a grownup man already. He didn't need his friend hovering and worrying about him.

Still he felt the same uneasiness like he always had, when one of them was away far from the other.

There were no incoming messages, so Jaejoong assumed that Yoochun had taken his advice and went to bed.

Jaejoong finished the salad, then methodically washed the dishes. Taking his cellphone, he walked into the living room and settled on the couch. He flicked through the channels, but couldn’t settle on anything. His mind kept returning to Yoochun. It had been months since they went out together. Yoochun was caught up in the string of filming commitments. He was doing quite well and establishing himself a fame of not only a talented musician, but also an actor.

Between his filmings and Jaejoong’s solo music projects, they didn’t see each other as often as they wanted to. It was not something that made either of them happy, but they couldn't help it.

Jaejoong was idly wondering if he should go back to song writing or go out for a quick walk. It was a nice sunny day outside. Fresh air could help clearing his thoughts.

His phone buzzed once and then twice.

Frowning, Jaejoong saw another voice message from Yoochun. It must be well into the night there. More like approaching the morning already. But Yoochun was obviously still up.

“You said, there is nothing you can do,” Yoochun’s voice sounded gruff, but there was no noise in the background, so Jaejoong could assume that he was not at the club anymore. “So I went and did something. I mean, I didn’t actually go to do it. But… Whatever. Check your email, Jae. And tell me you’ll be there.”

Confused by the slightly cryptic message, Jaejoong switched to his mail app and saw one new email. It contained a travel itinerary from Seoul to L.A. The flight was scheduled to departure on that very evening. 

Jaejoong stared at the email, trying to understand what was going on. The ticket had his name on it. His date of birth. It was first class and with his usual seat preference. It was supposed to leave in six hours.

“Did you just buy me a ticket?! Are you mad?!”

He was biting his lips and glaring at the screen, waiting for the reply. It came very soon.

“I did. And I hope you will use it.”

“You are mad! I can’t leave just like that!”

He expected another voice message, but instead he got a text containing an image. It was a photo of them two, hugging each other, both drunk and silly. 

It took him a second to place the photo, and then he remembered. It was from Yoochun’s birthday last year. They had gotten really drunk that night. Jaejoong couldn’t even recall who had taken that photo. But he remembered the overwhelming feeling of affection and friendship that he had felt towards his little brother that night.

“Fuck!” Jaejoong briefly covered his eyes with one hand. It was a total madness. He had several meetings scheduled for the rest of the week. He couldn’t just fly sixteen hours on a whim.

Or could he?

Twenty-six hours later, jet lagged and slightly grumpy, Jaejoong exited the plane in LAX airport. If he still had any reservation about whether his decision had been a right one, they all disappeared the moment he saw Yoochun’s face lit up at his sight.

Because, after all, who else is worth doing foolish things for, if not those who hold your heart in their hands.

//

April 2, 2014

**Author's Note:**

> It has been almost three years since I wrote anything for this fandom (besides editing the old works).  
> I don't know how I wrote this. I thought I was done with this fandom. Believe me it came out as a big surprise. Also I totally didn't expect this sort of the story. You know I like angst. This was not that angsty as I am used to writing.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will love JaeChun forever.


End file.
